


Alternatives to Necromancy: OUTFITS

by LadyScribe_12



Series: Honor Roll Liberty [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternatives to Necromancy Wave Arc, outfit designs for Honor Roll Liberty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScribe_12/pseuds/LadyScribe_12
Summary: Outfit designs for the revamped characters from the Alternatives to Necromancy since I struggle to describe outfits without a visual reference.
Series: Honor Roll Liberty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759975
Kudos: 24





	Alternatives to Necromancy: OUTFITS

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with Wave Arc!

Hatake Kakashi--pulling from his ANBU days Kakashi dresses in standard Konoha gear, but like any good Shinobi, alters his color choices based on expected environments. Heading towards the coast, blues, browns, and whites are more efficient at hiding as the the trees grow thinner and further apart. Black...cause he looks good in it. 

Uchiha Sasuke--also dresses for his environment, though he relies more on Fuuinjutsu to hide more than wearing actual camouflage. A suit of flexible body armor protects his core and is further strengthened by his custom warding seals. Increasing his defense without needing to weigh himself down with stronger materials like metal. The body armor is more to prevent piercing damage than slashing due to the materials it's made from, but the ward seals do help. It's flexible padding also keeps him mobile and does not hamper his agility.  
Sasuke is not geared to take direct hits, nor does he tend to waste seals on preventing it. His personal seals are for ink storage, attack seals (Paralyzing, elemental storage, or weapon storage), and speed enhancing seals.

He does however carry many barrier seals (but Matsuo made those, don't judge, it's not Sasuke's thing). 

The coat is extra thick and houses an inner lining of wire chainmail to bolster his core against slashing damage.  
He also leaves his arms and legs bare (minus his ever present geta [notpictured]) to maximize the amount of seals he can safely pull from and because the Crawling Seal Technique is still limited. Sasuke still needs to be in physical contact to move a seal onto a target (object or opponent). Though his speed in moving seals around himself and onto targets has increased, he still needs about 4 seconds of physical contact to move the entire seal. (that's still quite a lot when you're trying to avoid dying) His current goal is to master Suiton in an effort to be able to "paint" stored ink on distant targets. With his Sharingan active, his precision is unparalleled by any other Genin and most Konoha Chuunin as well. 

And purple is his favorite color...so there. 

Hatake-Haruno Sakura: Dressed in a Konoha specific outfit gifted to her from her Team and family. She chooses to wear this instead of a coastal outfit because this one affords her more protection. Lined with chain-mail and warded by Sasuke, this leather cuirass is geared toward protecting those who intend to be within melee range of their opponents. Kinetic Absorption seals help redistribute kinetic force across the armor instead of allowing it to concentrate in one spot. Turning a broken rib into a large bruise instead. 

She'll have to be careful though, while it also has a chain-mail lining--the ninja wire mail can be cut by chakra blades, Named blades (Those crafted to be sentient or just of exceptional quality), or any edged weapon with sufficient strength to overwhelm the stitched ward seals, leaving the leather and chain-mail to take the full hit. She should avoid taking direct hits from those Shinobi who are mid-B rank and above as those people more than likely possess the strength to overwhelm her armor and physically damage her should she be caught out alone.  
On the reverse Kakashi has gifted her with metal wrist guards--similar to what Tsunade wore during the last war--as both an extra protective measure and to increase her offensive capabilities as well. You do not want to be backhanded by Sakura period...more so if she'd decided to wrap her forearms in metal. 

The gold and grey seal that is visible is crafted seal made of fine ninja wire and stitched into the armor itself, this one is a storage seal to allow the party healer to carry more supplies. there is another one just like on the opposite corner on the back of the armor.  
There's a separate Sticky Seal on her back that she uses to hold her tantou when it might be needed. 

The flowers are there to obscure the actual seals made of more durable material and because Sakura is still a lady who knows what she likes. 

Uzumaki Naruto--is a mess and too attached to the color Orange for his own good. Not even Sasuke's sensibility can change that.  
The coat he kept for sentimental reasons, it being the one Sasuke gave him for graduation. It got some revamped seal work to increase it's durability and help shield him from returning Jutsu fire. As the team member with the most chakra Naruto is slated to be their Ninjutsu powerhouse. He'd have an easier time ambushing people in positions that maximize the effect of ninjutsu he does know...if he'd just wear something that blended in. 

Though Iruka and his previously assigned ANBU guard could attest to the fact that color choice has rarely made him easier to find. ;)  
I chose a blue undershirt because it reminded me of Minato and I caught feelings. Assume Kakashi gave him that. The pants are the strongest material (think like thick woven fire hose type) found in Konoha's Ninwear markets and made to resist slashing, burning, or electrical attacks. Sasuke definitely added to those resistances, along with revamping the coat with better wards and redoing the storage seal previously on there. 

The chained Kama will come in later. Right now Naruto stores copious amounts of Ninja wire of various strengths and thicknesses in the bandoleer attached to his right arm (your left) to distract and even capture opponents so that he or a clone can fire Ninjutsu at relative ease. 

Though he has the most chakra, his control is poor enough that Kakashi has taught him this method of fighting so that Naruto doesn't have to waste chakra on multiple (overpowered) shots. It is also a method that works well with Naruto's ability to spam Shadow Clones. Since each clone is half his remaining chakra--the more clones, the less chakra each will have--the clones need to use this method to conserve their individual chakra reserves. Using this, five clones can each get in multiple (Overpowered) shots and not waste chakra on near misses, thus running out of chakra and consequently dispelling themselves. 

Everyone: Sasuke, the paranoid little gremlin, did give everyone a scroll that contains the following: (1) Grand Fireball, (2) Mizu Dama roughly the size of a watermelon, (2) electrical bursts with enough energy to restart a heart or three, AND (1) panic button. A seal that when destroyed alerts Kakashi that shit has really the fan. This seal is hidden on the end cap, not in the scroll. 

Everyone: Also carries no less than 2 packs of custom explosive seals, 20 shuriken, 20 kunai, and one additional weapon. 

Plus camping gear, but let's be honest, Sasuke has enough sealed away for the whole gang and then some. Occasionally, there are bonuses to be an anxious, paranoid sealmaster. Something good had to come out of it, poor kid already got hit by PTSD and insomnia.....these people are a mess.


End file.
